TECHNO
About TECHNO TECHNO is a high-ranking angel (Elder), an Alien from the Planet Krypton and a powerful Empath since birth; he was enable to orb, fly & be intuitive right after being born. He was hovering several feet above the ground hours after being born, he was able to conjure up a fresh diaper after crying to change him, and was able to toggle the television on and off continuously when he needed attention. A couple of months after being born, he was able to speak; saying the basics such as "Mami" (meaning mother), "Hambre" (meaning hungry), "Titi" (meaning aunt), "bobo" (meaning pacifier), and etc. TECHNO was able to orb himself to different destinations inside his home like the living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen; whenever he was sleepy, his body reaction was to orb to his crib and sleep there on his own. At age 2, he flew with precise control and was using Flight to reach objects that were high for him to get, navigating around the house rapidly and avoiding noise making in the night time. His Flight & Intuition abilities both originated from his Kryptonian heritage, and his Orbing abilities originated from his Angelic existence. At age 11, TECHNO reconnected with SHADOW and was recruited by him to help fight crime and protect Rhode Island; this made TECHNO the second superhuman in this generation to be a part of Justice League Ultra J.L.U. (now known as the SuperHuman Intuitive Engineered Legion Department S.H.I.E.L.D.). TECHNO was a lot stronger, faster and smarter by the age of 11; he was able to match the speeds of SHADOW, the smarts of SATURN and the strengths of STRETCH as he replenished energy from the Yellow Sun (Note: Due to his Kryptonian heritage, his source of energy comes from the Yellow sun all his abilities except his [[Elder Powers|Elder abilities]]). He was always able to run in super-speed but he chose Flight as his navigational option (Note: He would only use super-speed indoors and/or use it within range of people and objects); he also had the ability to chose between various types of vision, hear distant sounds and smell distant entities just like SHADOW can (Superhuman Sight, Smell & Hearing all came from his Kryptonian heritage), but he just decided to use his technopathic and flying abilities until he reached his Pre-Adult maturity. Around the age of 15, he was well respected as a superhuman after becoming second-in-command in J.L.U. and had interesting ways of training, observing and adapting to various types of situations. SHADOW was happy to let TECHNO have the privilege to have his ideas become official for the team. He was able to create simulations that were relatively assigned by class, skill and emotion to give every member their proper training that's needed for them. TECHNO was the "technician" of the J.L.U. since the beginning of the formed team; he altered the Headquarters with advanced and intuitive technology to better analyze patterns of violence, danger and other threaten activity. The M.CPU was revived by him when SHADOW was authorized to J.L.U.'s Headquarters (Note: The M.CPU was forced to be shut down due to last generation's retirement decision, but it was rebooted as soon as SHADOW had a Technopath repair its technology in order to co-exist with them). Months after being J.L.U.'s repairman, he found other Technopaths and Intuitive superhumans to assist him in J.L.U.'s repairing process. At age 16, TECHNO was sometimes frustrated because he would get into his heroic attire in minutes so he then started to spin in super-speed until his original clothing disappeared and his heroic attire was assemble; Kryptonians have this magical presence that allows them to switch their desired attire when they spin and/or vibrate in super-speed. Once he tried that once (imitating SUPERMAN), he decided that's the way he's going to change into his attire; SHADOW displayed this feature a couple of times in the past, but he decided to conjure his attire whenever he needed it. TECHNO would assist SHADOW in his missions by simply flying after him as SHADOW was running to his destination. -- (More Coming Soon) As a Kryptonian * View by clicking 'here! As an Angel * View by clicking 'here! TECHNO's Charges * ABBY Elder (cousin) * SKYLING Whitelighter * TAZE Whitelighter * LANA Aether * ROUGE Marker/Preventer (cousin) * MARLISSE Angel * FLAKA Oracle * CABLE Wizard (cousin) * SIMMS Whitelighter * RAZ Whitelighter (cousin) * CLAIRE Elder (cousin) * SAME Synchronizer/Zodiac * VICE-GIRL Whitelighter (2nd cousin) As an Empath * View by clicking 'here'! Powers/Abilities * Vocalism (Tripathic) :* Staging :* Omni-Cognizance :* Power Bestowment :* Power Manipulation * Kryptonian Magic :* Superhuman Strength :* Superhuman Speed :* Invulnerability :* Superhuman Vision :* Superhuman Breath :* Superhuman Hearing :* Hemokinesis :* Flight * Elder Magic :* Remote Orbing :* Electromagnetism (Omnipotent) :* Power Transmission :* Scrying :* Camouflage (Omnipotent) Category:Kryptonians Category:Angels Category:Empaths Category:Vampires Category:Alchemaics Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Omnipotents